Discovery
by XxFleetingEmbracexX
Summary: While Megan is looking for their lost memories she sees something that she shouldn't have regarding Robin and Roy. Slash. Mild Spoilers. OneShot. RoyxRobin. Friendship!M'gann/Robin. R&R.


**Author Note: Well, I have a new obsession and that is Young Justice Slash. I only had to see the first two episodes and BAM! I was hooked to all of the slashy possiblities the show makes possible. So this is my first Young Justice Fanfiction and hopefully won't be my last. I'm going to try to make one for every couple I love in the show. I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot. **

**Warnings: Spoilers for episode 9, story set after the events of episode 9. Slash, yes that's Yaoi, Shounen-ai, BoyxBoy, and possible OOC, gosh I always struggle to keep them in character, then again the likeliness of this happening in itself is OOC, go figure. :P Any mistakes are mine!**

**Pairing: First up is Roy/Dick (Red ArrowxRobin, SpeedyxRobin)! Not my favorite couple, but I tried writing this as KFxRob and it didn't mesh right. Robin & M'gann Friendship!**

**Summary: While Megan is looking for their lost memories she sees something that she shouldn't have regarding Robin and Roy.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~YJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The team was extremely tired after their last mission, so it was no surprise that as soon as they arrived at Mount Justice most of them looked for a nice, quiet place to rest. Because of this the only two people left in the living room were M'gann and Robin. Robin plopped down on the couch throwing a small smile at the Martian who proceeded to sit down next to him.

M'gann chewed on her lower lip in hesitation, she had something very important she wanted to ask the younger boy, but just could find the way to bring it up. While on their mission M'gann had to poke around her teammates heads to find and recover the memories Psimon had taken away. However, she only had to find the ones from the last six months, and more specifically about the mission at hand. She had done a good job at recovering them, but had accidentally pried to much in Robin's mind and saw something she was sure she shouldn't have. M'gann flushed as she remembered exactly what she had seen.

_Robin was hastily working on a new computer program when he heard the small sounds that were coming from his window he quickly shut his computer and moved toward said window with steady steps, he was currently alone in his room at Mount Justice, the rest of the team were either off with their mentors or in the case of Artemis and Wally, 'hitting the town'. It was at this moment that Robin wished he had accepted their offer to go out with them. Taking out a batarang he got into position to attack whoever or whatever was trying to get in through his opened window. Before he could lunge forward he instantly recognized the bright red hair._

"_Christ! What the hell, Roy? You do know we have a door?" Robin yelled as the older male climbed in and into the room. He wore a sheepish smile._

"_Sorry, Robin, wasn't sure if the others were here or not." Roy spoke softly. Robin quirked a brow at his friend's odd behavior. _

"_You ok? You look a little…off." Robin inquired, cocking his head to the side. Roy stared at him and walked a few steps to get closer to the little bird. Robin's eyes widened a little at how close they were to each other. _

"_R-roy…what are-" Roy shushed him before he could finish his sentence. He drew closer to Robin which made the smaller boy walk backwards until his back hit the wall. He nervously wet his suddenly dry lips and with a blush noticed how Roy seemed to stay entranced with his mouth. Roy slowly brought up both of his hands so they rested on either side of the young boy, although Robin was in a way trapped between his arms both knew that if the shorter boy wanted to he could easily escape this position, the question was not though if he could, but if he wanted to escape. Slowly Roy leaned down just as Robin raised his head from the others chest to his face, their lips touched. It was a sensation that made Robin's head spin in a way that had never happened before, and hell he was an acrobat so that was saying a lot, Roy felt his breath hitch when he felt the younger's tongue against his lips, he cautiously opened his mouth and their tongues touched. Their tongues intertwined and grazed each other in a way that made Robin moan and Roy groan. Roy hadn't expected it to go on for so long he really had expected to get kicked once he made any sort of advance on Robin, and then of course he would have probably had to find a good spot to hide out once Daddy-Bats got the news. However, as they drew away from each other Roy saw a smile breakout on Robin's glasses covered face which immediately brought a smile to his own face. _

"_Well, that was one way to apologize for scaring me." Robin jested. Roy rolled his eyes and leaned down once more only this time to Robin's ear._

"_You know, right? What I feel for you is strong and I will wait patiently until you are ready for me to make you mine. Completely." Roy whispered, the air brushing against Robin's ear making him shiver. Roy pulled back and waited for the little bird to respond. Robin couldn't help the furious blush that he was sure was covering his entire upper-body, he nodded wanting nothing more than that day to come. For so long they had danced around their feelings for each other neither sure whether the other was interested, the age difference, the fact that they are both male, and their jobs. Now, however, as Roy pulls Robin toward him into a bear hug none of that seems relevant, it actually seems a little stupid that these mere concerns were the barriers that had kept them apart. _

"_I need to head out, I have a mission that needs my attention so I'll be leaving the city soon." Roy explains as he pulls away from the younger one wishing for the first time in his life that they were both normal teenagers, so that their farewells wouldn't be so bittersweet, not knowing if they would see each other again after they parted. By the look on Robin's face he could tell the other was thinking the same thing. With a final kiss to Robin's lips Roy turned and headed toward the window._

"_Take care, Speedy." Robin said, knowing that although Roy hated being called that now, Robin was the only one that could get away with it, both knew that. _

"Hey? Megan, you alright?" Robin asked after his friend had stayed uncharacteristically quiet. M'gann looked up at Robin and had to suppress the urge to cry. Their story was like the many she had seen in the star-crossed lovers, romance movies. She continued to gnaw on her bottom lip, it was so sad how hard they were going to have to work to be together, but she wished them both all of the love and support in the world. And that's exactly what she blurted out.

"I wish you both all of the love and support in the world!" M'gann all but shouted. Robin blinked a few times not quite understanding his Martian friend.

"Uh…thanks, but what are you talking about?" Robin's voice was laced in confusion. At that moment M'gann decided that she didn't want Robin to know what she had accidentally seen, partially because she knew it would be incredibly embarrassing for them both, but the main reason was that it had been a very private moment between the two heroes and she didn't want to break the almost fairytale moment the two had so intimately shared.

"Well, hello! I mean you and Batman, you two work so hard, not only on this team, but when you go to Gotham to guard it with your lives. That's very courageous and you two definitely deserve a lot of love and full support from all of us!" M'gann explained in a rush a huge smile lighting up her face. Robin didn't seem entirely convinced, but let the subject drop he had to get ready to meet Batman.

"Right, so thanks for that Megan, I'll make sure to pass on the message to Batman." Robin said as he walked away to gather his things. M'gann sighed in relief and curled up on the couch feeling drowsiness take over her body. She really did wish them the best, and she hoped that one day Robin and Red Arrow would come to the team and tell them about their relationship. M'gann would make sure to be the first one to congratulate them, with that on her mind she fell asleep with a small smile on her lips.

"Thank you, Megan. I really appreciate it." Robin whispered as he walked passed the Martian girl and out of Mount Justice, smile in place and heart soaring.

~Fin~

**Author Note (2): So, whatcha think? The end is a little sketchy I know you can take it either way, Robin figured it out or he didn't, personally I think Dick is far to smart to believe M'gann so easily, but I really didn't want to go into detail on whether he found out if she actually saw his memory. Point is either way he knows that M'gann is a good friend too. And well this was really just an excuse to write a cute RoyxRobin fic. Hehe ^^'**

_**Please Review and tell me how I did. I'm kinda nervous because I almost never go out of my comfort fandom. :)**_


End file.
